My Bestfriend was a Mermaid
by J-019
Summary: "Kau adalah orang terbaik yang pernah kutemui."/"Duyung terbaik." Koreksinya dan tertawa./Warning: nsfw/


_Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto._

_My Bestfriend was a Mermaid is a translated fiction from nosleep story with the same title from Dopabean._

_No profit taken._

* * *

_Enjoy!_

_._

Musim panas sebelum aku kembali ke sekolah, ibuku dirawat di rumah sakit karena kehamilan beresiko tinggi. Ayahku mengambil kerja _double-shift _agar tetap bisa menghidupi kami, yang berarti tak ada yang punya cukup banyak waktu untuk merawatku.

Jadi mereka mengirimku ke rumah bibiku yang berjarak ribuan kilometer jauhnya.

Awalnya aku senang. Aku terobsesi dengan ide-ide petualangan. Petualangan nyata dengan makhluk ajaib dan misi pencarian. Mungkin perjalanan ini adalah semacam pintu untuk perjalanan semacam itu.

Pada saat kami tiba di sebuah gunung yang sangat besar dan menakjubkan, aku sepenuhnya percaya bahwa aku akan memulai dongengku sendiri.

Tetapi dongeng itu menghilang ketika ayahku pergi keesokan paginya. Aku menyaksikan mobilnya menghilang, berusaha untuk tidak menangis namun gagal total.

Ketika kau berusia enam tahun, satu hari terasa seperti seminggu. Sehari dengan orang asing terasa dua kali lebih lama, terutama ketika orang asing itu tidak ramah sama sekali.

Bibi Karura tidak terlalu peduli pada ibuku yang menyebabkannya juga tidak terlalu peduli padaku. Anak-anaknya juga tidak; Sasori dan Gaara tidak melakukan apa pun selain menakutiku sampai mati dengan kisah-kisah tentang pembunuh berantai dan hantu yang tenggelam di masa kanak-kanak. Mereka juga membuatnya terlihat sangat jelas bahwa aku memiliki tingkatan yang jauh di bawah mereka dalam hierarki keluarga.

Jadi aku menghabiskan hari-hariku dengan menjelajahi seluruh area itu. Puncak berbatu berdiri berjaga di segala penjuru, bangkit dari daratan seperti raksasa yang penasaran. Dahan aspen berderak tertiup angin, kulit kayu yang bersalju tanpak bersinar. Dan bunga liar! Karpet bunga yang beraneka warna dan begitu wangi, menyebar melintasi padang rumput dan membuntuti di bawah pohon-pohon di mana mereka bersinar seperti cahaya redup dan hangat. Dunia luar menenangkan rasa terkurungku sama efektifnya dengan obat penawar.

Pada akhir Juni - puncak musim panas, tepat sebelum panas bulan Juli yang dahsyat membakar segalanya hingga kusut kering - aku menemukan rumah tetangga: kecil dan kumuh, dengan halaman penuh sampah. Melalui jendela yang terbuka aku melihat seorang wanita. Dia tidak terlihat baik; mata setengah terbuka menatap kosong ke arah langit-langit, dan mulutnya terbuka.

Aku berbalik dan melanjutkan perjalananku. Ada sesuatu yang tajam di udara pegunungan, berkeliaran dengan bersih yang secara bersamaan meningkatkan indera dan terasa memabukkan.

Aku berjalan melintasi hutan dalam kabut yang menyenangkan hingga sebuah suara memecahkan lamunanku.

Suara anak-anak, bernyanyi dengan begitu gembira.

Aku bersemangat. Peri dan nimfa bernyanyi di hutan. Mungkin aku menemukan makhluk ajaibku sendiri. Mungkin ini adalah awal dari petualanganku.

Aku berlari melewati pepohonan. Aspen-aspen bergerak di belakangku dan mendadak terhenti ketika memperlihatkan sebuah kolam keruh.

Dan di dalam kolam, ada seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut hitam panjang.

Aku membeku. Begitupun dia. Cahaya matahari menerobos pepohonan, membasuhnya dalam cahaya keemasan.

"Hai," kataku dengan gugup. "Namaku Sakura," aku mengangkat jari. "aku enam tahun."

Mata gadis itu bersinar: besar dan gelap namun entah bagaimana keemasan, seperti sinar matahari yang melirik tar. "Aku Hinata. Dan aku putri duyung. "

Aku melangkah mendekat, kaki berderak di ranting dan dedaunan. "Aku belum pernah bertemu putri duyung."

"Aku yang terakhir. Ibuku memberitahuku." Dia beringsut menyeberangi kolam, berhenti tepat di tepian.

"Apakah ibumu putri duyung?"

"Tidak. Manusia biasa. Dia punya lima anak, semuanya putri duyung. Semuanya mati kecuali aku. "

Air mata terkejut membakar mataku. "Semuanya?"

"Semuanya," katanya. "Itu bukan salahnya. Dia tidak tahu anak-anaknya adalah putri duyung. Tapi dia akhirnya tahu tepat waktu untuk menyelamatkanku. "

"Apakah Kau hidup di air?"

"Iya. Selama sepuluh jam sehari. Aku kembali di malam hari karena aku takut gelap. Itu karena aku belum sepenuhnya menjadi putri duyung," Dia merunduk di bawah air dan membuat percikan yang berkilauan. "Ketika aku sepenuhnya menjadi putri duyung, tidak ada yang akan membuatku takut."

"Apa maksudmu dengan tidak sepenuhnya menjadi putri duyung?" aku merangkak mendekat. Tanah terasa sangat lunak di bawah kakiku, seperti akan runtuh ke air.

Hinata jelas menikmatinya. "Putri duyung terlihat seperti manusia kecuali mereka menghabiskan banyak waktu di air. Air membersihkan bagian manusianya sehingga bagian putri duyung bisa keluar. Aku harus berada di dalam air setidaknya sepuluh jam." Dia mengangkat jari-jarinya yang kecil dan keriput. "Setiap hari. Atau aku akan sakit dan mati. "

"Kapan Kau akan menjadi putri duyung sepenuhnya?"

"Segera." Dia berenang ke ujung lain kolam, sekali lagi berhenti beberapa inci dari tepian. "Ibu bilang perubahan itu menyakitkan. Dan aku sudah terluka dimana-mana!"

"Maafkan aku."

Hinata tersenyum cerah. "Tidak perlu! Ketika aku menjadi putri duyung, aku akan menemukan terowongan khusus di bagian bawah kolam. Ini mengarah ke laut, tetapi hanya putri duyung yang bisa melihatnya. Aku tidak bisa menunggu! Pernahkah kau melihat laut? "

"Ya," kataku. "Ayahku membawaku ke Cabrillo Beach."

"Dimana itu?"

"California."

Matanya melebar dan dia bertepuk tangan. Kuperhatikan tangan itu ditutupi oleh benjolan merah bengkak, seperti gigitan serangga. "Kau dari California!"

Kami menghabiskan sisa sore itu membahas pantai California.

"Aku akan menemuimu saat aku menjadi putri duyung," janji Hinata. "Tapi Kau tidak boleh takut. Putri duyung sempurna tidak begitu cantik. Tapi kami benar-benar baik, jika kau memberi kami kesempatan. "

"Aku akan memberimu banyak kesempatan. Kau adalah orang terbaik yang pernah aku temui. "

"Duyung terbaik," dia mengoreksi, dan tertawa.

Aku mengunjungi Hinata setiap pagi dan pergi tepat sebelum matahari terbenam. Saat itulah ibunya datang menjemputnya. aku harus pergi sebelum itu atau dia akan sangat marah karena aku mengetahui rahasia Hinata.

Setiap hari aku membawa keripik, sandwich, dan gambar putri duyung. Kami menyanyikan lagu anak-anak dan lagu pengantar tidur, yang dinyanyikan Blues Clues maupun versi asli. Tetapi kebanyakan kami habiskan dengan mengobrol. Kami membahas segalanya: California, lautan, dongeng, hutan, saudara-saudaranya yang sudah meninggal, dan saudaraku yang akan segera lahir.

"Kau perlu memeriksa apakah dia putri duyung," katanya serius. "Jika benar, Kau harus memasukkannya ke dalam air agar dia tidak mati."

"Bagaimana Kau bisa tahu?"

"Ibuku bilang Kau harus mendengarkan otak kadalmu," jawab Hinata. "Dia akan tahu."

Malam itu aku memimpikan bayi yang tenggelam dan kadal berliku panjang yang merangkak keluar dari mataku dan membisikkan rahasia aneh di telingaku.

Hinata adalah pelarian dari segalanya: dari sepupuku yang terus-menerus menyiksaku dan membuatku takut sampai mati dengan cerita-cerita hantu; dari bibiku yang mengabaikanku; dan dari rasa takutku sendiri, yang memakanku hidup-hidup kecuali aku bersama Hinata.

Saat Juni berakhir hingga Juli dan Juli tertatih-tatih menjadi Agustus yang terengah-engah dan mencekik, aku menyadari Hinata adalah teman terbaik yang pernah kumiliki.

Aku memberitahunya suatu sore ketika aku berbaring di tepian kolam yang basah.

Dia tersenyum lelah. Kupikir dia pasti sudah hampir menjadi putri duyung sepenuhnya, karena dia tampak mengerikan; kurus, dengan cekungan gelap di bawah matanya dan gigi yang patah. "Kau satu-satunya teman yang pernah kumiliki."

"Bagaimana bisa? Kau sangat baik. "

Dia berenang, berhenti beberapa inci dari tepi seperti biasa. Dia begitu dekat sehingga aku bisa mencium bau napasnya yang mengerikan. "Orang-orang takut dengan putri duyung. Itulah sebabnya Ibu menyembunyikanku. Tetapi berteman dengan putri duyung adalah hal yang sangat beruntung." Dia meraih tanganku. Kulitnya dingin dan entah bagaimana kurus. Seperti perut ikan - putih dan hampir tembus pandang, kecuali bekas merah yang membengkak dan gigitan nyamuk. "Aku akan menjadikanmu orang paling beruntung di dunia. Aku berjanji."

Prospek keberuntungan berteman dengan putri duyung membuatku sangat pusing sehingga aku tidak bisa menahan diri. Ketika aku tiba di rumah malam itu, aku menghibur semua orang dengan kisah-kisah teman putri duyungku, Hinata.

Karura bertukar pandng dengan suaminya. Lalu Sasori mendengus tertawa. "Putri duyung? Bodoh."

"Sasori!"

"Apa?" Dia tertawa lagi. "Dia berbicara tentang putri duyung."

"Teman khayalannya sangat bodoh sehingga hidup di air yang tergenang," tambah Gaara.

"Tidak!" aku berdiri dengan marah. "Namanya Hinata dan dia asli! aku akan tunjukkan sekarang!"

Tapi tidak ada yang mau berjalan melewati beberapa hektar area hutan dalam kegelapan karena tidak ada yang percaya pada putri duyung.

Tidak ada kecuali aku.

Selama beberapa hari berikutnya, kondisi Hinata semakin memburuk. Gigitan nyamuk membumbui kulitnya yang keriput. Luka aneh, bengkak mengular di tubuhnya. Rambut hitam panjangnya menjadi surga bagi serangga air dan detritus.

"Aku merasakan sesuatu di kulitku." Dia mengulurkan tangannya yang dipenuhi ruam dan bilur. "Kupikir aku punya serangga di dalam tubuhku." Dia meringis. "Saat aku menjadi putri duyung, aku akan menjadi racun bagi serangga. Mereka tidak akan pernah menggigit aku lagi. "

Melihatnya - bentuk kerangka, tajam, hampir tidak manusiawi dari wajahnya - membuat aku ingin menangis. "aku berharap bisa membantumu."

"Bisa," dia meyakinkanku. "Kau bisa berada di sini ketika aku berubah menjadi putri duyung, dan Kau akan menunjukkan padaku bagaimana caranya untuk sampai ke California," Dia mengambil tanganku. Tangannya begitu lemah dan dingin. "Kau sebaiknya pergi. Matahari hampir terbenam. "

Cahaya keemasan tebal menenggelamkan dunia dalam kabut halus, tetapi bayangan sudah cukup banyak untuk melahap cahaya itu di depan mataku.

"Baik. Sampai jumpa besok, Hinata. "

"Sampai jumpa besok, Sakura." Sinar matahari keemasan itu menyelimutinya seperti selimut. Menghapus penyakit dan keburukan, meninggalkan malaikat kecil berambut gelap.

Putri duyung sungguhan.

Ketika aku pergi, dia mulai bernyanyi. Melodi bergema di hutan dalam waktu yang lama hingga terasa seperti sihir.

Malam itu Sasori membuatku takut dengan cerita hantu favoritnya. Gaara bersikeras dia melihat hantu itu - seorang wanita kurus yang mengenakan pakaian putih - melayang-layang di antara pepohonan di luar jendelaku.

Mereka membuatku menangis. Kemudian mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka akan berburu hantu, dan aku harus ikut.

Mereka memaksaku ikut ke hutan. Bayangan tebal menyelimuti pepohonan: hitam dan biru dan dalam, ungu yang tak menyenangkan, setebal gorden.

Akhirnya kami berhenti di tempat terbuka. Aspen-aspen melingkari padang rumput kecil, berkilauan aneh seperti hantu kurus penuh mata hitam yang tak berkedip.

Mereka menuangkan garam dalam lingkaran yang tidak rata dan mulai berteriak. Suara-suara mereka memenuhi malam, ditegaskan oleh angin sepoi-sepoi dan derit dedaunan yang menyeramkan.

"Wahai wanita menangis dari hutan," Sasori akhirnya berteriak, "kami memanggilmu sekarang!"

Hening.

Dan kemudian sebuah suara. Tinggi, menyedihkan, dan hancur.

Terisak

Sepupuku membeku.

Tangisan berlanjut: melodi tanpa nada yang menghantui sepanjang malam.

Sasori berlari dan Gaara mengikuti. aku menyaksikan mereka pergi, membeku di tempat, sampai isak tangis membuat aku lumpuh. Aku mengejar mereka, menmbayangkan tangan putih panjang yang menjulur keluar dari kegelapan dan menarikku pergi.

Kami berlari selama berjam-jam. Ketika rumah itu akhirnya terlihat, aku merasa lega sedetik sebelum aku tersandung dan tergelincir menuruni lereng. Batang pohon melesat ke arahku seperti roket.

Kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap.

Aku terbangun di rumah sakit. Patah tulang kecil dan gegar otak, tetapi sebaliknya baik-baik saja. Aku pulang tiga hari kemudian. Tiga hari setelah itu, aku keluar dari rumah untuk menemui Hinata.

Dalam perjalananku ke kolam, aku memasuki tempat terbuka yang dikelilingi aspen. Kakiku berderak aneh. Aku melihat ke bawah dan melihat lingkaran garam yang kotor dan tidak rata. Di sinilah sepupuku melakukan pemanggilan arwah bodoh mereka.

Hanya beberapa menit kemudian, aku melihat kolam berkilauan di antara pepohonan. Kelegaan dan kegembiraan menjalariku. "Hinata!"

Tidak ada apapun. Air bersinar, ladang emas yang hanya dipenuhi oleh nyamuk dan serangga air.

"Hinata?" aku mengitari kolam, membangun ketakutan dengan setiap langkah. Aku memanggil, dan akhirnya berteriak, tetapi tidak ada gunanya. Hinata sudah pergi.

Dia berubah menjadi putri duyung, dan aku melewatkannya. Dan sekarang dia tidak akan pernah bisa sampai ke California.

Aku duduk dan menangis selama berjam-jam.

Menjelang matahari terbenam, ratapan melengking mengejutkanku dari kebingunganku. Ketakutan melilit nyaliku saat lengkingan itu terdengar lagi. Bukan ratapan.

Sebuah sirene.

Aku mengikuti suaranya ke rumah kecil yang rusak itu. Lampu berkedip membasahi pohon-pohon merah dan biru.

Jendela - masih terbuka lebar - menyala terang. Paramedis memasukkan sesosok tubuh ke tandu dan membawanya keluar ambulans. Radio polisi berderak, dan seorang polisi mendongak. Kalau bukan karena pohon, dia akan melihatku.

Mungkin mereka mencariku. Aku akan melarikan diri walaupun aku mengalami patah tulang tengkorak dan seharusnya tetap di tempat tidur. Mungkin mereka akan menangkapku.

Aku berjingkat-jingkat ke dalam hutan dan pulang. Pada saat aku sampai di rumah bibiku, gelap sudah lama berlalu. Aku merasa sakit dan pusing, dan kepalaku berdenyut dI setiap langkah.

Semua orang menungguku. Sepupu, bibi dan paman, dan - yang membuatku ngeri - seorang polisi.

Bibiku menyerbu menghampiriku. Kupikir dia akan memukulku, tetapi dia memelukku dan menahanku erat.

Inilah yang mereka katakan kepadaku.

Tetangga itu adalah seorang pecandu narkoba yang sakit jiwa dan overdosis beberapa hari sebelumnya. Pemilik rumah yang datang memeriksa menemukan jasadnya. Dia punya lima anak. Tiga di lembaga pengasuhan. Satu meninggal karena SISD. Yang terakhir -seorang gadis bernama Hinata secara resmi hilang. Kamar tidur yang kotor dan penuh kutu mengindikasikan bahwa seorang anak tinggal di rumah itu. Tempat itu penuh dengan memorabilia putri duyung, termasuk beberapa gambar yang aku buat untuknya.

Tetapi mereka tidak dapat menemukannya.

Aku memberi tahu mereka tentang kolam. Ekspresi ngeri mereka yang terasa janggal sangat bertentangan dengan kelegaan yang kurasakan. "Itu karena dia putri duyung. Dia berubah menjadi putri duyung dan berenang ke California. "

Mereka mencari di kolam malam itu. Di bagian bawah sebuah balok granit yang licin dan berlumut.

Terantai oleh balok adalah mayat seorang gadis kecil kurus dengan rambut hitam panjang.

Sudah dua puluh tahun berlalu. aku tidak bisa menghilangkan ingatan tentang pemanggilan arwah, tangisan melengking yang bergema di kegelapan. Aku terlalu bodoh untuk mempercayainya sebagai hantu.

Tetapi nyatanya, itu hanyalah seorang gadis kecil yang takut akan kegelapan. [ ]

.

* * *

NOTE:

SISD : _Sudden Infant Death Syndrome_

* * *

_Your sweet grief_

_J-019_


End file.
